Just Friends
by BBLuvver
Summary: They were good friends. But now, when he brushed against her she blushed and her heart pounded. When he smiled at her her breathing stopped and she forgot how to think. Could it be that... she was falling for him?


"Hey, Dara..." Youngbae drawled, turning toward her.

"H-hey," I half whispered the word. We were alone in his living room, and I was aware of his presence. I flushed as he gazed at my face, trying to figure it out.

He took my hand in his and began slowly rubbing his thumb on the palm of my hand.

"Dara-" he began, and stopped.

I manged to raise my eyes to his, and knew with a panicky feeling he was about to kiss me.

Youngbae slowly released his grip on my hands and the moment was over.

"CUT!" The director yelled. We broke away from each other and we both chuckled.

"Wow! That was AMAZING! I actually caught my breath," Director Yang grinned and clapped his hands.

We both bowed and murmured our gratification, silently glancing at each other and smirking.

Hi! I'm Sandara Park, but my friends call me Dara. I'm 21 years old and I'm in the career of acting. I have auburn colored hair that reaches to my shoulders and falls in gentle waves, although I usually put it up or straighten it. I have large brown eyes and I'm petite, at a height of 5 feet.

Youngbae and I star in a show called Heartbeats, and we play a to-be couple. It's a pretty intense show and so far we've filmed 10 episodes- the viewers loved it! We were both born in Korea, but we now lived in Los Angeles and we both are now REALLY good at English :D. Being on the show is pretty fun, except for the fact that we treat each other like brother and sister so it's kind of awkward ^.^;

"Nice, Dara," I heard a cheerful voice behind me and I turned around, smiling. It was Daesung and his friends T.O.P. or Tempo, and G-dragon. Daesung is one of my best friends and we had met when we were in kindergarten and had talked to each other about EVERYTHING. On the other hand, his friends are also my friends. We're like one big happy family. I know that sounds corny, but it's true!

"Yeah noona! You're AWESOME!" Seungri smiled at me with sparkling eyes.

"You ARE good," GD and T.O.P agreed.

"Awwww you guys are so cute! Thanks!" I gushed, pulling them into a group hug. Youngbae, or Taeyang walked over with an amused smile on his face.

"No 'good job' for me?" He pouted adorably. We all chuckled and assured him he had done an amazing job. Of course, we only had done a few lines, but we were all very supportive of each other.

"Let's go for a fro-yo!" Daesung sang happily, twirling around with a gleeful expression.

"Pinkberrryyyyyy!" G-Dragon yelled.

"Nooooona! Please, please, PLEASE let us go to Yogurtland!" Seungri looked at me with his puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes playfully and pinched his cheeks.

"Fine, little Ri. You know I can't not go for those adorable eyes." I teased.

"Why do you favor him so much, D?" G-dragon poked me, a sulky look on his face.

"You know I love you all equally!" I giggled. We left the set and got into my big black car. I know it sounds stupid, but I still don't know what car it is -.-; Anyways, G-dragon got into the seat next to me and the rest of the guys piled into the back.

"Neh- why does Ji always have to sit in the front?" Youngbae pouted again.

"Because..." i couldn't think of an explanation and just laughed. G-dragon smiled innocently and hugged me, completely catching me off guard and almost making me run into a car.

"Jiyong!" I yelled, annoyed. He got quiet and looked out the window. UGH! Now i feel bad for yelling at him. We all know that he's very sensitive. I sighed, and when the red light flashed I gently tugged on his leather jacket.

"Ji, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I said gently. He just nodded and crossed his arms, his gorgeous reddish brown hair gently being blown in various directions.

Wait.

Did I just call his hair GORGEOUS? O_O

Anyways, we arrived at Yogurtland within a short period of time an dashed into the store.

I quickly got Tart fro-yo with gummy bears. Taeyang got mango fro-yo, G-dragon got Blueberry with mochi, T.O.P got cheesecake with strawberries, Seungri got plain strawberry, and Daesung got some sort of bright blue fro-yo I couldn't distinguish.

"Mmmm, yummy! :3" T.O.P. Licked his frozen yogurt while the others quickly dug into their delicious treat.

I got up to get a napkin and GD followed me. As I was reaching towards the napkin dispenser, a man accidentally bumped into G-dragon and I fell over with him on top of me. O-O

"Ummmmm..." I stuttered. He blushed and got up, holding out his hands so I could get up. His hand was so warm and soft... -^.^-AISH! there i go, thinking about him again. He eyed the ground and scuffed it with his nike sneakers. Then he looked up at me with wide, innocent brown eyes.

"Listen, Dara I-" G-dragon was interrupted by Daesung.

"Guys!" he hissed, "It's urgent! Get in the car NOW!"

Kekekeke~

this is my first fanfic, so please be supportive. If you have any suggestions on how to do the next chapter, please comment. If i get enough comments and reads on this fanfic i will continue :D

Btw i KNOW Dara is older than Jiyong but i had to make the ages same cuz i like it better that way ;D


End file.
